The Other Potter
by AndyFeathersPotter
Summary: My name is Ellen. Ellen Potter. As in Harry Potter’s older sister. I was nine when Voldemort attacked, 20 when he attacked Harry again. I had to practically raise Harry when I wasnt at Hogwarts, and was at his side when Voldemort attacked. I may not be the chosen one but I am a Potter.
1. Halloween

My name is Ellen. Ellen Potter. My brother is currently 11, I am 20. I was a little girl when he came in the night. He always did. It was Halloween. A day of candy and costumes and pain. I was nine years old. I was an angel for Halloween. I had a white dress and a halo floating above my red hair and glasses covering my green eyes. I had heard a knock at the door. I push it open and see a man robed in black, with a wave of his wand I was tied up. He killed my father as my mother ran up to Harry. (I was an accident when they were young so that explains the age gap) he looked down at me, I was crying and shaking, readying myself for death but it never came,"Crucio!"

He said, I fell convulsing to the ground. He didn't release it, soon I was lying in a puddle of my own blood on the floor as he walked upstairs. I envied my father, surely his quick death will be better than my long and painful one. Black ebbed at the edges of my vision when I hear a dull thump from upstairs, I let out an anguished cry, but it gets mufffled by blood coming from my mouth. I wait for the man to come down the stairs but he never does. The door flies open. Severus flies in. "Help." I whisper.

He turns and I say it again,"Help,"

He bends over and grabs me, he sends an owl out and a large man comes in and comes down with Harry and takes me away. That's the last thing I see.

"She can't stay here!"

"But She can't go with them!"

"What about the boy?"

"He's with their aunt and uncle!""

"And She can't go there why?"

"She's too old and knows too much!"

"Then why can't she stay here!"

"Children are at school here!"

"What about Remus?"

"That's a good idea, maybe, but we need to find him first."

"Then try! She needs a home."

I slowly open my eyes to see an older woman rubbing her temples. She looks at me and says,"Ellen, I am so sorry."

"Where, what, where is Harry!"

"He's with your aunt and uncle."

"Where am I?"

"Hogwarts."

"Where are mum and dad?"

"Dead, Voldemort killed them."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Did you see anything?"

"I don't know."

"Go back to sleep."

I nod off and soon I wake up to another argument.

"Lily and James are dead?"

"Yes."

"But their kids are alive?"

"Yes."

"And only this one is hurt."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We simply don't know, neither does she."

"Wonderful."

"And Sirius betrayed them."

"No, Sirius didn't, he wouldn't."

"He was their secret keeper!"

I hear a door open and close and one man left, the other sits on my bed,"I know that youre awake."

I open my eyes and see,"Uncle Remus!"

He laughs and says,"Yeah."

I ask,"Where am I going to go?"

"With your aunt and uncle."

"But they're muggles!"

"Yes they are."

"Why do I have to live with them?"

"They agreed to take you in."

"When do I go?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Ellen you've been here for two months!"

"I have?"

"Yes, we thought you were dead."

"Oh, ok."

"Goodbye, I won't see you again until you go to Hogwarts."

"Goodbye uncle Remus!"

He hugs me and I go back to sleep. I wake up the next morning to a big man pulling me down the hall to a bike, I arrive at the Dursley's home and he leaves. I knock on the door and Petunia looks at me and says,"Wow, you look just like your mother, I'll fix your hair."

She pulls me into the kitchen and starts brushing my hair. She tries to talk to me but I brush her off and ask about Harry. She told me that he lives in a cupboard under the stairs, I told I would live there if Harry got his own room, she agreed.

I was unpacking my stuff in the cupboard. When I hear a knock and Petunia and her pig, I mean husband, are standing there. I get the whole no magic talk and blah, blah, blah. I run upstairs and hug Harry, I look at him, he had grown up in two months. I wonder what happened. I grab one of Harry's toys from the house and start to play with him. I'm all he has now. And in two years I have to leave him here with them. I sigh and say,"We can do this."

**Two years later**

I run to get the mail and see a letter to me from Dumbledore. I open it and scream,"I got in! Aunt Petunia I got accepted!"

She says,"I told you."

I say,"How can I get the things I need?"

"Write a letter?"

I write a letter and slip it in the mailbox, an owl lands on it as soon as the letter falls through the slot. I look at two year old Harry and say,"I'm sorry I have to leave."

He giggles and I pick him up and spin him around. The scar sticks out on his forehead. I brush his hair in front of it. "There you go Harry. I'm sorry you never got to meet them, they loved you. I love you. Stay strong little guy."

The next day a frazzeled woman with red hair says,"Ellen! We need to go, I have your Gringotts key, and Bill is getting his supplies today, so I figured I could take you to Diagon Alley."

"Mrs. Weasley? It's been so long!"

"It has dear. Now say goodbye and pack your things you're staying with us until the train comes."

"Oh okay, I just need to say goodbye to Harry."

I look at Harry and spin him one last time. I grab a spare pair of glasses from my bag and push them on his face. "Bye bye Harry, I'll see you before you know it."

I walk out with Mrs. Weasley and see Bill. "Bill! I haven't seen you in three years!"

"Ellen, you look so different!"

We talk all the way to Diagon Alley. I prepare myself to enter the world I was forced to leave behind.


	2. Years pass

I look around as Mrs. Weasley drags me through shops and I get my wand, robes, potion ingredients and more. She tells me I can get a pet, I get a black owl and name her Iris. We go to the Burrow and I stay there until school starts. We get on the train and Bill and I talk and become friends, we're both Gryffindors. The year passes and soon I see Harry again. He plays with Iris outside and I constantly write Bill. Soon the summer passes. Back to school, Bill and I are pretty much siblings by now. The year passes and I go home. I write Bill and Harry plays with Iris. Next year I play quidditch as a seeker, Bill and I get even closer. Year ends, I see Harry and we play, and he plays with Iris, I write Bill. Next year Bill and I start dating, I'm still seeker and head of the class. And I may have had my first kiss with Bill. I go home and write Bill even more, and play more with Harry and Iris. Next year and I'm Prefect, so is Bill, still dating and still seeking. This year Harry was seven and we had more fun each year. I write Bill and play with Harry and Iris. Next year. Still a Seeker, still dating Bill. Summer still play with Harry and Iris and I write Bill more. Last year I'm Head Girl, Seeker, head of the class, and madly in love. When I go home for the summer I realize I need a home. Bill and I both pitch in and buy a small house in Godric's Hollow. The next year as we turn eighteen Bill proposed I said yes. Nymphadora Tonks was my maid of honor and it was magical, see what I did there, magical because were wizards? Never mind. Next year is Harry's first year and I'm pregnant.

**Harry's First Year**

I was staying at home. I was about five months pregnant and I was waiting for Harry and Hagrid so I can take Harry to get his school supplies. I hear a knock at the door and open it. Harry runs up and hugs me. Iris screeches and Harry gives her a rat. And our new puppy, it's a golden retriever named Tucker, rushes Hagrid. Hagrid leaves and I get Tucker. I put Tucker in his crate and ask,"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

I get in the car and drive away. Soon we get to Diagon Alley and Harry stares around in awe. I grab his shoulders and say,"I need you to stay still okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Trust me."

I pull my wand out and cover up his scar. Not heal but cover. I comb his hair over his eyes and give him a robe just in case. No one needs to know that Harry Potter is back. I get waves and questions but it's not unusual. I work for Hogwarts and in the summer I get the muggleborns and shop with them. I keep an eye on remaining Death Eaters. The only thing is, I don't tell Fudge, I tell Dumbledore, and only Dumbledore. I push Harry through shops and stop and get some food.

"Why do I have to hide?"

"Because you're special. You killed the man who killed our parents."

"Why didn't you?"

"He hurt me Harry, somehow you survived."

"Why? I was a baby."

"I don't know."

We get him a snowy owl and he stays with Bill and I for a few days. "Honey I'm home!"

"Bill!" I run up and hug him.

"Is Harry here?"

"He's just having dinner."

"And you didn't wait for me?"

"Harry tell uncle Bill that if he's late he doesn't get dinner."

Bill and I laugh. I pull him into a side room and say,"Dumbledore is worried."

"Rightly so, does that mean that you,"

"Yes Bill."

"When do you leave?"

"October fifteenth."

"Before Halloween."

"He did it the first time."

"How long will you be there?"

"I don't know Bill. But if everything is fine a few days after Halloween then I'll head home straight away."

"But the baby."

"I know. It should be born in December, I'll be back for Christmas. Definitely."

"Be safe."

"It's not for awhile."

"I know."

"Harry doesn't know, he can't know."

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We have dinner and see Harry off. He and Ron become friends, he writes me every week. Soon it's October 15.

I pack up and kiss Bill goodbye. I apparate and see Dumbledore waiting for me. I nod at him and he shows me a secret room and passageways. I stay here and watch the castle. I start that day and see a man in a turban sneaking around, I follow him to a hidden room and hear a harsh whisper,"Long time no see Ellen."

"How, who's there!"

"Don't you remember me, why it was almost eleven years."

"He killed you!"

"He didn't."

I hear the spell and I pull my wand out. I block the spell. I try to call for help. No one hears me, I burn a symbol into the door as I feel a spell hit me in the back. I fall to the ground, stunned. The man stares down at me and points his wand at my head,"S-sorry, b-but I n-need to l-listen to him."

I think about Harry, I think about Bill, I think about my unborn baby, I think about the symbol on the door, I know Harry will recognize it. Will Dumbledore? Will they even see it? Will he kill me? Will it hurt? He twists his wand and the world falls into eternal darkness and peace. If this is death it isn't that bad. Maybe I'll see mum and dad.


	3. He returns

**Harry's POV**

I wrote my weekly letter to Ellen. I hadn't gotten last week's response, it was from Bill. It was strange but fine. She is going to have a baby in two months. I was walking down the hall and my scar hurt. I put a hand on my forehead and run to Dumbledore's office. This close to Halloween, it can't be a coincidence. I bang on the statue and McGonagal let's me in. I say,"Dumbledore my scar is hurting."

"Harry, its ok. I'll look into it if you need me to. I'll tell you if I find anything."

I turn and go back to my classes. Two hours later our Prefect comes to get me. He brings me in to Dumbledore's office. There are three chairs. Bill is in one, the middle is empty, and in the one on the left there is a man that I don't know. He goes quiet when I sit down. He says,"I'm Remus Lupin, I was friends with your parents."

"Where's Ellen?"

"That's whywe're here." Dumbledore says,"She is missing, and considering the timing and Harry's scar hurting, I believe it was a Death Eater. Harry, I know this is bad, you can have the rest of the day off and Bill will take you to live with him until we find her. Please go back."

I get up, to shocked to cry, to shocked to react. I sit on my bed and I realize I have to look for her. I get Fred and George and we go through the secret passages, we find one room. Things are destroyed and upturned. It's soundproof. I sigh and ask,"Any more rooms?"

"No." They say.

I sit against the door and cry. The crying turns to sobbing as I fall over. Then I feel a shard of glass. It's from glasses. It's from her glasses, I feel around and thats it. I get up and George says,"You've got something on your shirt!"

I brush my back and it's ashes. I scream and think she's dead. I look at the door and see an owl burned against the wood. I run to Dumbledore's office to hear yelling,"She should've stayed home! She's pregnant! You were supposed to protect her!"

"It was beyond my control."

"No! You could've done something, anything."

"We'll find her."

"She's probably dead! You said it yourself, it was Voldemort! He doesn't let people live! We saw that with the Potters!"

"She lived the first time."

"She shouldn't have. You have to get her back. Please."

"I'll do everything I can, but we can't tell anyone."

"How will we find her!"

"She was smart. If she had a chance she left something."

I knock on the door and Bill is sitting in the chair, crying, I say,"I found something."

I show them the piece of glass. Dumbledore says,"That could be a piece of glass, it is best if we do not make any assumptions."

"No, its hers." Bill says,"Where did you find this?"

"That's not all, there was more."

I lead them to the room and Bill and Dumbledore look at the owl, it's an owl with the lightning bolt over its head, and I find the rest of her glasses, and her wand. I pick them up and Dumbledore sends me away. To live with Bill.

**Ellen's POV**

I can't tell who the people are, only that they're there. I hear three voices, the whisper, the stuttering man, and Severus. I am in constant pain, and I eat my food, as little of it as I get, over the span of the day. I do my best to help my baby. I lose track of time, marked only by the pain and inconsistent visits of Severus who brings in food. I was in some kind of dungeon, like the ones in the school. They wanted to know where I lived, where Harry was. I told them nothing. And Severus didn't use Veritaserum. Thank god! I don't know when or how but one day I hear footsteps, I brace myself but pain never comes, I scream hoping it's a nice person, I can't get up. I hear them opening the door and see a blurred person yelling at other people. I get picked up by the blurred figures who walk me to the infirmary. I was in the dungeon. I was right. It is mid December and the baby is due any day. I get food and water, they heal my cuts but some leave scars. Soon I fall asleep. I wake up and it's December 20, they tel me I can get up and go home. I aparate home and when I enter Tucker runs at me and Harry yells to Bill. He runs down stair and we start kissing. Iris screeches and Harry hugs me. I relax for two days when my water breaks. I don't get any breaks do I?

The baby was born that day, it was a girl and I named her Diana. I went home on Christmas, Diana stayed at the hospital. I sent Harry back to Hogwarts the next day. Life was good for a few months, I had Bill, I had Diana, and I had Harry. It was fine until Harry sent me letters saying his scar hurt. I left as soon as I could. I would be ready for him this time. I would finish the man who killed the Potters.


End file.
